Applejack
Applejack es un pony de tierra de My little Pony: La magia de la Amistad que ha estado desde la cuarta generación es una vaquera y cosecha manzanas y tiene una familia muy grande y su elemento es la Honestidad. Y su poder es: thumb|left|146pxVive y trabaja en la granja de Sweet Apple Acres con su abuela Granny Smith, el hermano mayor de Macintosh, y hermana pequeña de Apple Bloom . Ella representa el elemento de la honestidad .Ella tiene un perro como mascota llamada Winona . Desenvolvimiento Applejack es uno de los dos únicos miembros del reparto principal que formaban parte de el elenco original de Mi Pequeño Pony y en la década de 1980-la serie animada los demás miembros que Spike. Esto se debe a Hasbro no mantener las marcas de casi todos los nombres de los personajes originales. Lauren Faust adoptó el esquema de personaje G1 color, abandonando el color rojo oscuro de la línea de juguetes. Nombre Applejack proviene del nombre de una bebida enbriagante con el mismo.Applejack se convirtió en el primer pony que su nombre abreviado como sus iniciales en Temporada Applebuck , donde Twilight Sparkle llamó "AJ", un apodo que se repite por Spike en Boast Busters , Gran McIntosh en Winter Wrap Up , por Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash en The Last Roundup , y de nuevo por Pinkie Pie en MMMystery sobre la Amistad expreso. Appleajck se traduce como: Aguardiante de manzana ' Descripción en la serie Ayuda a los ponis Applejack es una pony que siempre busca agradar a los demás, ama tanto a sus amigas y además es muy humilde. Aveces suele tener problemas con Rainbow Dash, pero rápidamente se reconcilian. En el episodio Temporada Applebuck ella salva a Ponyville (pueblo de Equestria ) de una estampida de vacas, y en agradecimiento a Pinkie Pie se le ocurre hacerle una fiesta.Tambien muy unida con su familia que es Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom y la Abuela Smith, ella quiere a su hermana, le gusta tanto ayudar a las ponis y es muy honesta. Orgullo thumbApplejack apesar de ser solidaria también es muy orgullosa en Temporada Applebuck ella no acepta ayuda de Twilight Sparkle en que la ayudara a cosechar. También en otro episodio Applejack le hace promesas a las ponis de que ira a un concurso de rodeo y ganará premios y con eso ayudara a las ponis, pero con el tiempo al darse cunata sus amigas que Applejack no regresa van tras ella, preguntan si la han visto los ponis hasta que por fin la encuentran trabajando y ellas intenta preguntarle que pasó pero Applejack teme abrir la boca. Luego mandan a Pinkie Pie para desesparla y que les cuente lo que enrealidad paso. Applejack hace una promesa de contarselos por la mañana (Pinkie Promesa) pero Applejack al huir y romperla hace que se enoje Pinkie Pie y sale disparada a buscarla, luego que al fin termina la persecución en la bolsa que Applejack andaba caen unas medallas y Applejack se entristeze diciendo que solo consiguión segundos y terceros lugares y como no obtuvo el primero no le dieron el dinero que necesitaba y al que les prometio a las ponis, y por eso no había vuelto y busco trabajo para reunir el dinero. Luego de esto Twilight Sparkle la alienta a volver a casa y Appplejack regresa muy alegre con su familia. Habilidades Applejack runing.png|Applejack puede correr veloz junto a Winona Big macintosh con applejack ayudando.png Winona y applejack episode 3.png Applejack competencia y rainbow.png thumbApplejack es muy habilidosa puede correr, saltar,manejar la cuerda de areo del ganado y además tiene una gran fuerza en sus patas tanto así que Rainbow Dash la describe como una gran atleta que admira.Ella está muy acostumbrada a trabajar en el campo y puede tirar manzanas de los árboles sin tanto esfuerzo.Ella es capaz de arear ganado como en La Plaga del Siglo Twilight dice que "''ninguna poni arrea como Applejack". ''Ella tambien en Amigas Otoñales demuestra ser capaz de muchas cosas, paesar de que no gana la carrera por que ella y Rainbow Dash se van peleando haciendose falsas acusaciones.Applejack se refiere a sus patas traseras izquierda y derecha como "Bucky McGillycuddy" y "retrocesos McGee", respectivamente.Tambien rápidamente habre la boca y traga manzanas. Honestidad ''-Applejack que me calmo, cuando yo estaba en duda representa el espíritu de la honestidad. Twilight Sparkle Applejack sobre todo es honesta representa el elemento de la honestidad, cuando Twilight estaba a punto de caer al precifio ella le dice que se suelte y rápidamente Twilight le responde: "¡Estás loca?, luego Applejack la convence diciendo sueltate y estarás bien y Twilight Sparkle rápidamente se suelta y abajo está Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash para atraparla. Luego en Fiesta Para Una Applejack se ve obligada a mentirle a Pinkie Pie sobre por que no puede asistir a la fiesta de Gummy donde empieza a sudar y pone cara de nerviosa apesar de tener la escuza más críble. En The Return of Harmony corrompida por Discord bajo la hipnosis ella ya no quiere hablar con sus amigas y solo dice mentiras al punto de decir que ya no necesita a sus amigas,Applejack se convierte en un mentiroso compulsivo, lanzando jabs hirientes y sarcásticas a sus amigos. Cuando la Discordia corrompe y se vuelve gris, el sombrero se vuelve gris también. En un principio, sus mentiras no son particularmente convincentes o malicioso, pero sus mentiras se vuelven más ridículo y nocivo.Pero Twilight Sparkle con su magia hace que vuelva a ser honesta y lo primero que hace Applejack es pedir disculpas. Familia Applejack consta de una gran familia que solo llega a Ponyville a la Reunión de los Apples .Sus familiares son los siguientes: #Apple Friter #Apple Bumpkin #Red Gala #Red Delicious #Golden Delicious #Caramel Apple #Apple Strudel #Apple Tart #Baked Apple #Apple Brioche #Apple Cinnamon Crisp #Big Macintosh #Apple Bloom #La Abuela Smith Competencia Capacidad musical En La Plaga del Siglo Applejack le presta una armonica a Pinkie Pie, dando a demostrar que Applejack puede tocarla y en A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 aparece en una foto tocando el violín. Capacidad artistica Durante la boda Applejack hace una escultura en forma de corazón. Mal genio Aunque normalmente Applejack es amable y considerada, alguna veces le falta paciencia con el comportamiento agresivo o grosero y lo regresa por igual, especialmente con Rainbow Dash. En Una noche difícil deja que su altercado con Rarity arruine la fiesta de piyama de Twilight, y en Amigas otoñales se permite a sí misma ser tan poco limpia como Rainbow Dash con tal de ganarle. En ambas situaciones, sin embargo, demuestra ser una mejor pony al ser la primera en ofrecer disculpas. Se pone a discutir con rapidez con Rainbow Dash en Over a Barrel , empeorando la tensión entre el pueblo de Appleloosa y la tribu de búfalos. A pesar de la falta de paciencia de las otras ponies con Fluttershy en Operación Dragón, Applejack tiene la voluntad de tomar el camino largo alrededor de la montaña con ella con tal de apoyarla. A menudo contiene a Rainbow Dash tomándola de la cola cuando ésta está a punto de hacer algo precipitado, por ejemplo los capítulos La Magia de la Amistad Primera Parte y Segunda Parte, El boleto extra, Operación Dragón''y ''The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Habilidades Atletismo (Esta de nuevo hecha ya que encontramos más información)Applejack posee habilidades atléticas extraordinarias. Ella es fuerte y muy hábil. A menudo Dash y ella discuten acerca de quién es más atlética, tal como se ve en la Competencia del Pony de Hierra en Amigas otoñales, en donde sus varias hazañas atléticas atraen a una multitud considerable. Ella también es muy hábil con el lazo, demostrando sus manejo del laceo en Temporada de cosecha, Detectives presumidos, Una noche difícil, Amigas otoñales, y The Return of Harmony Segunda Parte. En The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Applejack se refiere a sus patas traseras izquierda y derecha como "Bucky McGillycuddy" y "Patadas McGee", respectivamente. Cocina Applejack es descrita por Pinkie Pie como "una de las mejores pasteleras de todas" en Temporada de cosecha. Aún así, se la muestra creando distintos tipos de alimentos y postres, utilizando manzanas como el ingrediente principal, y arma un puesto de comida en The Best Night Ever. Ella tiene una mentalidad empresarial, utilizando su tiempo en la Gran Gala del Galope para armar dicho puesto y usar el dinero ganado para beneficiar a su familia. En un episodio previo, El Boleto Extra, Applejack le describe a Twilight cómo quiere armar un puesto de comida en la Gala para juntar dinero y poder reemplazar la vieja cadera de la Abuela Smith. Arreo Ella es una muy buena pastora, y es la primera opción de Twilight cuando busca una manera de arrear a los Parasprites sacándolos fuera de Ponyville en La plaga del siglo. Logra detener una estampida de vacas en''Temporada de cosecha'' sólo con la ayuda de su perra pastora Winona. Cosecha de manzanas Sus habilidades al "cocear manzanas", cosechar manzanas al patearlas con sus patas traseras, son magníficas: aún cuando se encontraba extraordinariamente privada de sueño, normalmente era capaz de botar todas las manzanas de un árbol de una sola patada mientras dejaba el árbol aparentemente intacto en Temporada de cosecha. En comparación, los residentes de Appleloosa sólo botan unas pocas manzanas por patada en Over a Barrel. Historia Twilight Sparkle encuentra por primera vez a Applejack y al resto de la familia Apple cuando revisa los preparativos de la comida para la Celebración del Sol de Verano. En el segundo episodio, cuando Twilight Sparkle está a punto de caerse de un acantilado, Applejack la convence de que se suelte de su pezuña para que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy puedan atraparla. Más tarde se explica que esta acción es representativa de la honestidad de Applejack, en la artificial manera de no decirle a Twilight Sparkle por qu é debe soltarse, y simplemente pedirle a Twilight que confíe en ella, posiblemente porque de otra forma posiblemente Twilight hubiese entrado en pánico. Ponyville A través de la serie, Applejack le comenta a Twilight Sparkle acerca de cómo se hacen las cosas en Ponyville. Ella se molesta con Twilight por usar magia en Envolviendo el Invierno, y le dice "Así no es como hacemos las cosas por aquí, especialmente en mi granja". Ella le explica a Twilight en Las predicciones de Pinkie que "aquellos que llevamos un tiempo en Ponyville, hemos aprendido que si Pinkie tiene un tiritar, mejor hacer caso". Ella es una de las varias ponies humilladas por Trixie en Detectives presumidos. Cutie Mark En Llamada de la chica, Applejack le dice a su hermana Apple Bloom que ella fue la última de su clase en conseguir su cutie mark, algo que parece ser común en la familia. En The Cutie Mark Chronicles, ella le cuenta a las Cutie Mark Crusaders la historia de cómo ella consiguió su cutie mark. Comienza con una jove Applejack dejando la granja para vivir con sus parientes de clase alta, los Oranges, en la gran ci udad llamada Manehatten (un juego de palabras en inglés basado en una ciudad del mundo real, Manhattan). Sin embargo, una vez que llega ahí, se le hace difícil encajar y termina añorando su casa terriblemente. El arcoiris dejado por la estela de la Rain-plosión sónica de Rainbow Dash la lleva de regreso a casa hacia la granja. Una vez allí, se da cuenta de que ella realmente pertenece allí, y finalmente consigue su cutie mark. Applejack es una pony muy confiable y muy trabajadora aunque algunas veces muy cabezadura en cuanto a hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta, lo que la lleva a meterse en situaciones que le son difíciles de resolver por sí misma. Ella las emprende con la cosecha anual de manzanas por su propia cuenta mientras su hermano Big Macintosh se recupera de una herida en Temporada de cosecha. Bic Mac le expresa calmadamente su preocupación acerca de que coseche cientos de manzanas ella sola, pero Applejack lo hace callar bruscamente a él y sus "matemáticas raras", y decide seguir de todos modos mientras aún se da el tiempo de ayudar a sus amigas en varias tareas. Después de desviar a una estampida que se dirigía hacia Ponyville, los habitantes celebraron una ceremonia en su honor, donde sus amigas cercanas exaltaron su gran voluntad para ayudar a cualquiera. Ella recibe su trofeo sin mucha fanfarria y regresa a su cosecha de manzanas, extenuándose peligrosamente, y rechaza repetidamente los muchos ofrecimientos de ayuda de Twilight. Eventualmente se termina desmayando al ver la cantidad de manzanos que aún tiene que cosechar, y finalmente se deshace de su orgullo y acepta la ayuda de sus amigas. Peculiaridades del campo Applejack habla con un acento típico del Sur de Estados Unidos, un acento sureño, parecido al acento de Los Ozarks de Missouri del suroeste, zona donde existe una gran cantidad de granjas de manzanas, lo cual se refleja en el doblaje al español latino como un "acento de vaquero". A través de la serie, en varias ocasiones se refiere a sus amigas como "terron de azúcar" como muestra de cariño. Ella no muestra tener problemas con ensuciarse o desordenarse, muy para el desagrado de Rarity cuando tienen una fiesta de pijamas en Una noche difícil. Applejack dijo en Como perros y ponis, "Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a ensuciarme, pero Rarity no va a tocar el barro a menos que sea importado". Applejack no se siente especialmente ofendida por la opinión de Rarity acerca de Sisterhooves Social, donde ella dice que la competencia llevada a cabo en la granja de los Apple es "burda". Applejack simplemente le dice a Sweetie Belle que su hermana mayor Rarity encuentra que todo es burdo, pero que ella vendrá a tiempo. Ella amablemente le ofrece consejos a Rarity acerca de cómo comprometerse y llevarse mejor con Sweetie Belle lo que Rarity acepta con gratitud. A Applejack no le gustan las cosas que son demasiado "de niña" como los vestidos muy recargados de detalles en Vestida para el éxito, aunque en un flashback en The Cutie Mark Chronicles Applejack describe cómo intentó ser una pony elegante por un tiempo cuando era una potrilla, pero finalmente decidió volver a la granja tras darse cuenta que eso no era para ella, y que extrañaba mucho su hogar. Cuando Apple Bloom empieza a hablar en francés en The Cutie Pox, Applejack le expresa su conmoción a Twilight diciendo que ella "está hablando en elegante". Residencia Applejack reside en una enorme granja junto a su familia su mascota Winona.Se muestra varias veces en La Magia de la Amistad y en La Gran Gala del Galope aparece diciendo: "podriamos reemplezar el viejo techo de la granja"'' ''que se refiere a que la granja ya es muy antigua. También en la Plaga del Siglo ella teme que se coman las manzanas de los árboles, pero en realidad cuando pasan los Parasprites se comen la granja. También consta de un huerto de manzanas que se muestra en la imagen. Juguetes Promocionales Software (Juegos Relacionados) Descripicón Amistad Residencia Juguetes Promocionales Software (Juegos Relacionados) Descripicón '''MimundoMyLittlePony.com !La más popular en la granja, Applejack es una pony muy trabajadora! Confiable y centrada, no teme a correr con todas sus fuerzas y realizar un buen trabajo. Verdaderamente inteligente a la hora de resolver problemas, e increíblemente honesta, es la pony a quien debes acudir cuando necesitas un consejo. DiscoveryKids.com Applejack creció trabajando en la granja de manzanas de su familia y quizás por ello es la amiga más racional y responsable de Twiligh Sparkle. Hubworld.com (Inglés) Applejack is a country pony who grew up on her family's apple farm. She's down to earth and dependable, and she's not afraid to get her hooves dirty. To her, any job can be done with a little horse sense and hard work. Applejack has a knack for figuring out how to fix a problem -- fast! Traducido al español Applejack es un poni país que creció en la granja de la manzana de su familia. Ella es realista y confiable, y ella no tiene miedo de poner sus patas sucias. Para ella, cualqu ier trabajo se puede hacer con un sentido caballito y trabajo duro. Applejack tiene una habilidad especial para encontrar la manera de solucionar un problema - rápido! Galeria 450px|link=Applejack/Galería Curiosidades *Applejack en el primer episodio (segunda parte) menciona elementos de la armonía pero en vez de armonía menciona la amistad. Mini Galería Apple.png Vuelvan aca.png Ahi estan.png Conejos.png Aaplesane.png Y desde entonces.png Aaplejack cutie.png Y asi fue como aparecio.png Applejack bucking apples S1E12.png Applejack y rarity abrazandose.jpg 12applejack-eventually-S1E12.png 156px-Applejack and CMC s01e23.png 200px-FANMADE Applejack Vector.png 150px-Applejack bucking apples S1E12.png 726px-Spike, Applejack and Fluttershy singing S02E11.jpg 201px-Rainbow Dash and Applejack arguing S2E11.png 207px-ApplejackRarityS2E11.PNG 201px-Applejack comments S01E26.png 201px-Applejack Manucare S1E26.png 201px-Applejack is concerned.png 201px-ApplejackRefusal.png 201px-Applejack and pinkie S01E15.png Applejack mascara de aguacate.png Applejack y rainbow.png Character navbox erHasbro Applejack.png 201px-Applejack looking slick S2E14.png 154px-Applejack with Frog Sketch.jpg|Applejack en un diseño de Lauren Faust 150px-Applejack in the Garden Sketch.jpg 150px-Lauren Faust Applejack.jpg 201px-Applejack babysit now S2E13-W13.png 201px-Applejack this way S2E13-W13.png 201px-Applejack putting apples into a bucket S2E13.png 201px-Applejack bucking a tree S2E13.png 202px-Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy discussing Discord`s riddle S02E01.png 201px-Applejack S01E20.png 166px-Applejack flipping her hat up S2E14.png 153px-Applejack blushing S2E14.png 150px-Applejack looking slick S2E14.png 198px-Applejack landing after a jump S2E14.png 207px-Applejack leaping over hurdle S2E14.png 208px-Applejack Training 2 S2E14.png 150px-Applejack jumping over hurdle S2E14.png 207px-Applejack Training 1 S2E14.png 150px-Determined Applejack S2E14.png Categoría:personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Familia Categoría:Ponys terrestres Categoría:Personajes femeninos